Untitled
by Lady-Ravenhawk
Summary: A/U. What if Mr. Whitmore's granddaughter had gone along on the expedition? This is just a story about my own character and her trip to Atlantis. Warning: the rating MAY go up, I'm not sure yet.


Hello everyone! I'm writing an Atlantis fic (even though I should be working on my others). This is, I guess, an AU fic. What if Mr. Whitmore's granddaughter had gone on the trip? What if she and Milo had taken an interest in each other? *shrugs* I just thought I would enjoy writing this. Umm.. Just because this fic is about Milo and another girl, please don't think that I am a Kida hater because I'M NOT!! I like Kida, but this is just a twist on the story. I'm going to try to follow the original story as best as I can. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Jennifer. She is the notorious character I use in practically all my stories. She just gets thrown from universe to universe, the poor lil' thing. Anyway, on with the show!! *~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Jennifer flopped exhaustedly on the floor of her grandfather's office. Her arms and legs lay askew all around her. Her art bag was cast to the side. The fresh rain had plastered her hair to her forehead and it fanned around her head and shoulders in dark, wet waves.  
  
"You walked home from art class again, didn't you?" her grandfather said from the far corner.  
  
"Mmph," was the answer he got.  
  
"Well, you'd better get yourself outta here," he said sternly. "I've got an appointment in a few minutes."  
  
Jennifer lazily opened one eye and glanced at him. Her grandfather sat on a mat nearby, practicing Yoga.  
  
"That, or you can join me if you want," he offered.  
  
Jennifer rolled over and pushed herself up. She shook her head and started for the door.  
  
Her grandfather nodded and watched as she slowly walked out of the room.  
  
Jennifer's room was in a loft just above her grandfather's office. There was a large, open window that overlooked the office and she often sat there, listening to her grandfather as he worked. It was a comfort to her to have him so nearby and she loved to "oversee" her grandfather's appointments. Tonight was no exception.  
  
She dropped her bag on the floor next to her desk and walked to her dresser. She pulled out a silk nightdress and set it on the bed. Quickly, she slipped out of her wet clothes and pulled on her nightdress. Then, she put on her slippers and walked to the window and sat down on the hard, smooth wood just as the elevator opened downstairs.  
  
She recognized the tall woman in the elevator. She was one of her grandfather's employees. Her name was Helga Sinclair. Her long blonde hair was left down from her normal braid and she wore a form-fitting black dress with a shoulder strap that seemed to keep falling. Jennifer had never much liked Helga - she was too serious, too formal, too. militaristic.  
  
The young man with Helga, however, didn't seem that way at all. He was medium height, she guessed him about 5'8" or 5'9", with golden brown hair and glasses. He wore a white shirt and a vest. He was slim and seemed rather nervous. Jennifer concluded that he was her grandfather's "appointment". Yes, she decided after watching him for a few more minutes, he was definitely Thaddeus' grandson. Her grandfather had kept talking about him.  
  
Jennifer grinned to herself. Everything had been set - if only he would agree to lead them on the expedition. She knew that there would be big money involved if they could prove that Atlantis really existed. But that wasn't what she was here for; not at all. Why would she, the granddaughter of a millionaire, care about finding a lost civilization for mere money? She was in it for the same reason as her grandfather - to settle the bet.  
  
She had been there when her grandfather and Thaddeus had placed the bet and now she was going to help settle it. Of course, she had only been about 12, but she remembered it. And now, at the age of 19, she was able to help out.  
  
She heard Thaddeus' grandson downstairs, babbling loudly about something and her eyes looked downward.  
  
He carried on excitedly while pulling his jacket on backward.  
  
"I am so excited, I can hardly hold it all in!" he exclaimed.  
  
Jennifer rolled her eyes as the young man vigorously shook her grandfather's hand and left in a rush.  
  
"Well, what do you think?"  
  
Jennifer shrugged, looking down at her grandfather, whose back was turned to her. He didn't even have to see her sitting there to know she had been watching.  
  
"He's the only one who can read that book, you know that," he said, turning to face Jennifer.  
  
Again, she shrugged.  
  
"And why don't you approve?"  
  
Shrug.  
  
He sighed and sat down in the chair behind his desk.  
  
Jennifer smiled to herself. She loved being able to argue with people without even saying a single word. And if there was one person she could win an argument against, it was her grandfather.  
  
"How did it go, Sir?" Helga asked, re-entering the room.  
  
"Fine, Helga, just fine."  
  
"Are you all right, Mr. Whitmore?"  
  
He nodded. "I'm just fine, Helga."  
  
Helga smirked. "Is that the way everything is? Just fine?"  
  
"Get some rest," Mr. Whitmore ordered. "We set sail first thing in the morning."  
  
Helga nodded and left.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with him," Jennifer finally said. "He just seems a bit high-strung."  
  
"He's new," Mr. Whitmore answered. "Now you get to bed, too."  
  
"Goodnight, Grampa," Jennifer called down as she turned to her bed.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
She turned back the covers on her bed and laid down. She yawned, stretched and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Whaddya think? This is my first Atlantis FanFic, so lemme know how you liked it, ok? Thanks! 


End file.
